


Matters of State

by LarissaFae



Series: Factions [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: He hated matters of state.





	Matters of State

He hated matters of state.

The portly man in front of him held his hands out in an empty gesture, his face the pinnacle of sorrow he didn’t really feel, his robes thick, heavy, and expensive. An Outlander may have guessed that _he_ was the Sun King, rather than the slighter and younger man sitting before him in more simple dress. “So you see, it’s no use, your Radiance. The farmers simply can’t keep up with so many refugees coming in. Our food sources are taxed. We’ll need to send them somewhere else.”

The response was a bit acidic. “And where else do you _suggest_ we send people who are simply returning home? People who may not have even wanted to be in exile in the first place? As for food, the Sundom has plenty. In fact, my lord Bristan, I’ve received reports of you yourself hosting outrageously lavish parties and throwing away _all_ the excess food, while your servants and landworkers go without.” The nobleman shifted with unease, and Avad gave him a dark look before his face broke out into a smile. “But I have an idea.” Bristan started to smile too soon. “Marad, take note - from this day forth, no excess food will go to waste in a noble’s home. What isn’t eaten by them or their family will be in turn given - neatly and without mess - to their servants and house workers, and to the people who tend their lands, and to the poor on the streets. Which reminds me - in Meridian, at least, I want free educators in every quarter of the city. At least one for every twenty pupils, or however the numbers fall; I trust your judgement.”

The amusement in Marad’s voice was apparent only to those who knew him well. “As you wish, your Excellence.”

“Thank you.” Avad turned back to the red-faced nobleman whose plans to bend the king’s ear had completely backfired. His smile was all politeness and venom. “And my lord Bristan, I believe we shall call this endeavor to feed even the poorest of our people the Bristan Decree. You are, after all, the man who made it all possible. In fact, I believe I’ll put you as head of the program - I trust you won’t let me down.”

The point in his words could have sliced through a Snapmaw. Lord Bristan nodded and bowed so quickly his jowls wobbled - not that it took much to make anything on him move. “Yes, my Lord,” he babbled as he backed away at Avad’s dismissive wave. “Thank you, your Radiance. May the sun shine ever upon you. I am beyond honored for this honor. Thank you.” He was no such thing - in fact, he was going to be a very hated man in short while, because everyone in a position to hate this new decree would know exactly who to take it out on, financially or otherwise.

There was a faint uproar behind him, and he held his hand over his eyes as he composed himself for his next visitor, the next noble to want something without being willing to give in return. Finally he straightened his headdress and stroked his goatee a bit before nodding. “Next.” The cries of protest got louder as the next noble stepped around to him and curtsied deeply, and he frowned before nodding to her. “Please, rise, Madam Trena. How may I assist the Baker’s Guild?” Marad was no longer by his side as she launched into her wants and needs, which had nothing to do with her Guild and everything to do with the noise of children playing in the early morning or evening while she was trying to rest. Avad just looked at her blankly, but she was too wrapped up in finally having an audience with the Sun King to notice that he just didn’t give a damn and had better things to do. He held his hand up after a while and sighed. “Marad?”

“My apologies, your Excellence,” was the faint reply. “This way, please. Pardon me. Excuse us.”

Avad half-stood before he realized Marad wasn’t talking to him, and turned just as the man came around the throne. “Marad, what ---”

“I apologize for interrupting your regular schedule, your Radiance,” Marad told him with a pleased smile, “but I’m afraid I must insist you cancel the rest of your audiences for the day. You have a very important guest.”

He didn’t _think_ he was expecting anyone. Avad wracked his brain with increasing anxiety as he tried to remember which head of state he’d forgotten, finally latching on to the only person he’d cancel all his duties for the day for. “Aloy’s back in Meridian?”

Marad shook his head and stepped to the side, gesturing downward. “Even more important, Majesty.”

Avad’s puzzled look melted into a smile of joy as he knelt down. “Hello, Itamen.” Madam Tena was trying to get his attention, but he focused on the shy young boy in front of him, wearing robes that he’d grow into in about four years and holding some stick machines tightly in his trembling hands. “What can I do for you today, brother?”

“Go on,” Marad murmured to the small, fragile boy.

It took him a few tries, and he shook like a leaf, but Itamen finally looked up at Avad with frightened tears in his brown eyes. “Brother … will you … will you play with me? Please?”

Avad’s heart melted. He nodded and held his hand out for one of the machines as he sat on the ground in front of his throne, to the horror of the nobles waiting for an audience with him and some of his advisors. “I would love to, Itamen. Madam Tena, you’ll need to reschedule.”

“Very good, my Lord. Madam Tena, this way. Erend, keep them back.”

Erend’s knuckles cracked through the leather of his gloves. “My pleasure. Hey! Court’s out! Go on, get! Go on before you have the rest of the Vanguard here!”

Itamen lifted up his Watchers and made growling noises as Avad made a Grazer run away and flew a Glinthawk overhead with a caw, only to be ambushed by a flying … Thunderjaw, he guessed. His Glinthawk went down with a whimper, and the two brothers laughed as they sat and played in the glistening evening sun, the whole of the Sundom before them but their entire world in front of them.

He really did love matters of state.


End file.
